


One-Man Army

by TheWritingDork



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Picks up at the Play and changes then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDork/pseuds/TheWritingDork
Summary: What if the SQUIP had managed to take control of Jeremy during the Play and Michael was the last line of defense, truly, to save everyone?





	One-Man Army

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm surprised to have another fic out so soon, but this is the other idea I've really had that stuck out in my head! I was watching the Camp Camp/BMC animatic for "Better than You" where it was Michael versus the SQUIP, and I thought, "Hey, what if it was Michael versus the SQUIP while he was controlling Jeremy?" Honestly, I wondered how Jeremy managed to stay control (for plot sake probably) while everyone else during the Play was being controlled, so I decided to do my best to give this 'what if' scenario the light of day!
> 
> Sorry if it isn't the best, I wrote this in a few hours. I hope you all enjoy this because I know I found this to be an interesting take to write since no one (as far I've read) has done this! Enjoy! <3

“ _Michael makes an en-tranc_ e! _”_

Bursting in through the stage’s back door, Michael was met with a sight of his best friend (yes, he still considered him that, even through all this shit) nearly collapsed on the hard floor, eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, said eyes seemingly glowing with a neon blue hue. Anxiety and adrenaline drove his legs to the freckled teen, and his worry and concern had him squat down, wrapping one of Jeremy’s arm over his shoulder to help him up. 

The skin-to-skin contact of hands brushing was enough to bring Jeremy to, his eyes settling back to normal as he took in Michael in full. Those blue orbs were wide as he recognized that yes, his Player One was there, helping him back to his feet, even after how shitty he had been to him. “Michael!” was the only thing that escaped the lanky teen as his other arm wrapped around the other in a long overdue embrace. 

Patting his friend’s back in reassurance was the first instinct of Michael, so he did just that before he started explaining himself, “I was just in the audience thinking that this is pretty good for a school play! And then I was like, this is _way_ too good for a school play!” He pulled his friend back then, even if he never wanted to let this embrace go, so he could look into his eyes to get an honest answer from Jeremy. “They’ve all been SQUIPed, right?” 

Michael wasn’t ready for the joyful look that Jeremy gave him as he asked in surprise, “You came to see me in the school play?” 

His nod was enough of a response before the red-hoodie-wearing teen drew back, shifting his backpack (that still had RIENDS across the back, mind you) to zip it open and reach inside for what would save the day. “Even brought my own refreshment!” Out came the Mountain Dew Red, not Code red, that came from his supplier at Spencer’s Gifts that afternoon. It came at a pretty penny too, as he scowered the internet for weeks with no results. 

“Is that…” 

“Eeyup, told you I did my research.” He couldn’t help but beam, a bit proud himself that he was able to find such a rare, vintage drink to save Jeremy (and apparently the rest of the cast) from this demonic tic tac. 

Hope filled the look of Jeremy as he reached a shaking hand to Michael, to the bottle of Mountain Dew Red. “That’s amazing! Give it to me!” 

“OK!” Wait… Since he was saving everyone, he could be a little selfish for just a second… right? After all, he spent a shit ton of money on this, and he was treated worse than an old, ratty doormat, to be stepped all over until deemed trash and tossed to the curb. “Wait, no!” 

Betrayal bloomed across Jeremy’s features as if he had just been backstabbed—huh, must suck. “What?! But… I need it!” His tone had a hint of desperation as he stared at Michael, his hands still extended to him, the bottle. 

“And I need an apology, I think that’s in order.” Oh boy, here came all his bottled-up emotions. With his arms crossed over his chest and the bottle, he began counting from his fingers while staring at Jeremy. “You treated me like I don’t exist for weeks, and then you blow me off for—” 

Jeremy, one who often talked with his hands, waved his hands in front of himself as he cut off Michael to say, “OK, fine, I’m sorry! Sorry for everything, and I’ll apologize more after I get this thing out!” 

Well, that was a lot easier than Michael thought. While he still wanted to be bitter, expected to bicker with him a bit before coming to this same result, he decided being petty didn’t matter much right now. “Alright, good.” With that, he uncrossed his arms and gave the bottle over to Jeremy. 

As he did, however, he felt himself be shocked with what he assumed to be by static shock. He flinched at first and realized a second too late that of course this wasn’t easier than he thought. No, it was the worst possible outcome as he saw that same neon blue from less than a minute ago overtake Jeremy’s eyes until the color was the only thing that remained in his eye sockets, a sinister smirk that looked so… unnatural on sweet, snarky Jeremy. 

He let out a gasp as he was suddenly pushed back, the strength and force behind it nearly knocking the breath out of Michael (yeah, there was no way this was Jeremy because he was never and would never naturally be this strong). Stumping back onto the hard floor, he looked up in time to watch Jeremy dump out the bottle of Red onto the floor between them before tossing the bottle behind himself. “Oh Michael, poor naive, lovestruck Michael.” The words had Michael flinch, especially since his voice sounded like it was doubled with some electric reverb with a sickening tone that he had only heard from mocking bullies before. 

The teen managed to scurry back, stumbling to get up as ‘Jeremy’ came ever closer at a mockingly brisk pace. He narrowed his eyes at ‘Jeremy’ as he called out, “Leave him the hell alone!” As he cried out, he glanced to where the bottle of Red lied, practically across the entire back stage behind cast members that were staggering out, not as calm and composed as ‘Jeremy.’ No, they more so mimicked zombies, much like those in Apocalypse of the Damned. 

Well, this was like the end of the world. 

As he focused in on the bottle, he was able to see that there were still a few drops left in the bottle. None of the other SQUIPed hosts seemed to notice, thank god. There was still hope if he could get some into Jeremy’s system, he could still save him (and everyone else, but Jeremy was his first and foremost priority). 

Michael’s train of thought ended in the nick of time, letting him come back to in time to avoid getting grappled by ‘Jeremy.’ Looking back at him sent a shiver down his spine, the eerie blue that replaced his eyes startling and worse than any horror game he had played, even the classic ones that gave him nightmares even to this day. “Michael, he is the one who wanted this. He took me and obeyed to get what he wanted. And to get what he wanted now, everyone else had to follow in his steed. You are the outlier, the independent variable that I should have paid closer attention to.” 

While the SQUIP spoke through Jeremy, he kept trying to get Michael whether it be through hitting him or grabbing onto his hoodie to bring him close. Thank god he didn’t improve his hand-eye coordination or reaction time just yet, or he would be royally screwed. As he pushed by him, he tried to recall all the moves his player would face in Apocalypse of the Damned, transferring the on-screen rolls, jukes, and overall skill to now as he rolled and juked past his peers. “Yeah, well that’s what you get for forgetting about me! Never thought a super computer could be so stupid.” 

After managing to duck under Jake Dillinger’s arms (the SQUIP had the power to let him walk on two broken legs?!) and pushing Brooke Lohst and Chloe Valentine to either side of himself, he saw the bottle of Mountain Dew Red within his grasp. Unfortunately, Jeremy had always been the faster of the two with his long, lanky legs. The boy (more appropriately, the boy’s body that was being puppeteered) made an entrance in between him and the vintage drink, an eerie air emanating from him. 

“You’re just too stubborn to give up when you’ve already lost,” the SQUIP said as he took a step forward, forcing Michael to step back. From a quick glance around, he could tell that he was surrounded by the cast in a circle as a barrier, too similar to when people would cut him off from running when they wanted to watch him get beat up by some bully. Never did Michael think he would be facing off against Jeremy (no, he wasn’t, he was facing off against the SQUIP who had been doing worse things than a bully had ever done to either of them to Jeremy). “Just give up, Michael, and you’ll see that having a SQUIP is just wonderful.” 

“Everything will be so wonderful,” echoed the circle of students, like a horrific surround sound system, all with their own double-voice echoing along with them. 

Fingers dug into the palm of his hands, Michael did his best to try to think his way out of this situation. He was surrounded, a one-man army against a hivemind, led by a douche in his best friend’s body. His only hope was stuck behind said douche, purposefully keeping him trapped and cornered away from said hope. 

So, he decided to do what he did best—wing it and hope for the best. “So wonderful?” He snickered for a moment as he took a daring step forward. “Yeah, because I want to be a shell of my former self to give up my individuality.” 

“Ah, that’s what your narrow-minded view of this is. No, you will get your desires, everything will be open to you. You don’t ever want much though, do you, Michael?” ‘Jeremy’ seemed to think for a moment, his blue ‘eyes’ flashing for a few moments as he seemed to be computing something. “Ah, I see why you are so bitter to this idea. Well, I’ve known this whole time, though it has never been relevant to Jeremy’s desires. 

“You want Jeremy to praise you like he does Christine, to be adored and admired instead.” Shocked at the truth said so suddenly and bluntly, Michael stumbled back a step, standing where he was before in the perfect center of the cast’s circle. “Ah yes, Jeremy was always the oblivious type. He never noticed your obvious pining, and he even missed your attempt to kiss him the day he got me while you two played your video games. 

“But, if you got a SQUIP, I could align your desires. After all, that’s what I’m doing now.” The SQUIP raised Jeremy’s arms to gesture at the eerily quiet circle surrounding them. “They’re all connected, all linked to have their desires match Jeremy’s. Jeremy wanted to be cool and popular, to get the perfect life after he felt it to be crumbling from the stress of his family, guilt, anxiety, figuring himself out.” 

Yes, he knew about all of this about his friend, Jeremy did vent to him about it all. He was a super computer that obviously could access his memories, why did he need to monologue all of this like some super villain in a James Bond movie? Ugh. 

“Mhmm and linking up with everyone and losing my free will sounds great and all, but I think I’ll pass on that.” 

“Oh, what a shame. It looks like I can’t be nice about this like Jeremy wants. Ugh, all of his screaming in the back of his mind is getting annoying, so let’s get this over with, shall we?” 

“Gladly,” Michael proclaimed as he dodged a swifter attempt to lunge at him, rolling on the ground through ‘Jeremy’s’ legs. He practically slid across the floor thanks to his hoodie and wrapped his fingers around the bottle of Mountain Dew Red. “Ahah!” 

There was no time for relief, however, as he was grabbed by his foot and dragged back along the floor with sudden force and strength. “Shit!” 

As he was brought back into the center of the circle, he thought up something that would either save everyone or fail miserably and fuck the world up, to put it bluntly. He looked over his shoulder at ‘Jeremy’ before practically shouting, “Fine, fine, you win.” 

The SQUIP raised Jeremy’s eyebrows in surprise (whether it was truly genuine surprise or not was not something he could tell) for a moment before turning into a sickly-sweet smile, one that was surely fake. “Ah, so you’ve come to your senses. Good. I’m sure Jeremy would prefer you taking a SQUIP yourself rather than be forced.” 

Michael forced himself to nod before speaking. “I have one condition, however. Before that, I want you to let me kiss Jeremy. I… I want to know what it’s like before you SQUIPify me.” 

“Hm…” Mockingly, the SQUIP had Jeremy rub his chin, as if thinking it over. “Well, one kiss wouldn’t hurt. After all, if you are connected, I’m sure that the current version of Jeremy, 3.0, that he would like that.” 

Not wanting to get distracted from his plan, he just nodded before standing, still gripping onto the mouth of the vintage soda bottle. He wasn’t sure if the SQUIP knew that there were a few drops left, as it was hard to see, but he had to pray that it didn’t or else this would all be for nothing. 

Looking into the void of neon blue, he nursed his lower lip for but a moment. The cast seemed to hum along encouragingly, egging Michael to get the kiss over with already while trying to provide a ‘romantic’ setting, if any sane person could ever consider this any semblance of romantic. He rested a hand against Jeremy’s cheek, watching as the eyes shut and the blinding glow of light vanished as his own eyes shut. 

Leaning in for the kiss, he felt his stomach flip as he whispered mere millimeters from his crush’s lips, “I’m sorry, Jeremy,” as he hoped the super computer had so many possibilities in it’s processor (or was too caught up in it’s own ego or gloating or something) as he brought a sudden knee to that sensitive spot that would make anyone, even if they were being controlled by some tic tac, keel over in pain. 

As soon as the contact was made, the chorus of hums cut out scarily, and he could hear the screeching of sneakers and shoes against the stage floor. With only seconds to act, he forced the lip of the bottle to Jeremy’s lips, forcing the boy to drink the few drops of Red that remained. 

Relief spread through the teen’s mind right as he was yanked back violently by his red hood, practically choked as the collar dug back against his neck. The now empty bottle dropped to the ground as Michael was practically thrown into the nearby wall. His head hit the wall so hard that he swore he felt his brain rattle around inside his skull. 

All he could see as he felt his consciousness slip was neon blue, practically blinding him, before it all changed to red as a high-pitched scream resonated through the air, followed by another and another until everyone was on the floor, collapsed. Before Michael joined them in unconsciousness, he mumbled out, “No damn tic tac is going to beat Michael Mell.” 

  


When he woke up in the hospital the next day, Michael found out that he had a concussion. Apparently, his brain had rattled around when chucked against the wall, but he was released shortly after being prescribed medicine and some at-home forms of treatment. Most other kids involved with the drugged Mountain Dew (well, they weren’t wrong, but it certainly wasn’t like the Arsenic and whatever incident from the previous year) had already been released, which was reassuring. 

Instead of heading home, however, Michael made his way to where Jeremy was staying. He frequently visited his room, as Jeremy was not awake during any of his visits for the next twenty-four hours and wasn’t much for conversation. Rich was there, who thanked him for stopping the SQUIPpocalypse, as he called it, and apologized for all his bullying. Apparently his SQUIP told him it would make him cool. 

He didn’t mind that right now, as his mind buzzed about Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy. He talked to Mr.Heere when he saw him during a few visits, and he explained how relieved he was that Michael was OK as well. “You’re going to be staying with us, I’m not letting you stay home alone while you’re nursing a concussion,” was his reasoning, and he was too tired to say no (that was one of the symptoms he had been warned about, along with an annoying list of things he already felt from time-to-time thanks to his anxiety and depression. Wooooo). 

As Michael came back from the hospital’s cafeteria, an ICEE in hand (apparently some hospitals were carrying ICEE machines due to some ICEE program, and while he would rather have a Slurpee, this was a good substitute and was helping with his blooming headache), he heard Jeremy’s voice. His eyes widened as he got closer, stopping outside of the door to hear the tail end of some conversation between Rich and Jeremy. 

Rich was talking about Michael, asking some question if he was with Jeremy. “No judgement, totally bi now.” 

Stepping in to save Jeremy from anything he could sputter out in response, he sent a mock salute with his free hand as he finished a sip of his red ICEE. “I’m sure someone would be glad to have you someday, Rich.” 

“Really?” 

Michael just smiled over at Rich as he arrived next to his best friend’s bed before using his free hand to pull across the white curtain, dividing their room to give him and Jeremy some semblance of privacy. Turning around then, Michael sat down next to Jeremy, placing his ICEE down and holding the hand closest to him in both of his own hands. 

“Michael…” 

Tears were suddenly shed from both boys, Michael scooting closer to hold onto Jeremy as he sat up. They practically clung to one another for dear life as they both apologized and reassured one another, although Jeremy was doing more apologizing and Michael was reassuring more than the other. 

It seemed like forever when the two finally calmed down, Jeremy practically burying his face into the fabric of Michael’s hoodie while Michael’s fingers were carding through Jeremy’s curls. They stayed like that for a few minutes, trying to milk this moment for all they could. However, Jeremy was the first one to break the silence. 

“I… I should’ve been st-stronger, should’ve broken the SQUIP’s c-control… ‘m so sorry I left you alone to deal with it, Michael…” 

“Hey, it’s OK. I’ve had to solo it when you ran out of lives before,” murmured out the boy, practically into Jeremy’s hair with how he was positioned. “I’m just glad that you’re OK and that stupid thing is gone.” 

Jeremy just hummed in response, burying his face further into the red hoodie before muttering something into the folds of fabric. That caused Michael to pull back, raising an eyebrow down at the form nuzzling against him. “Oh no mister, hiding secrets into the folds of my hoodie isn’t what we’re going to be doing today.” A grumble, not full of spite or anything negative, passed Jeremy’s lips as he pulled away, glancing away from Michael as he practically word vomited out something too fast for him to comprehend. “A little slower this time, please.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t kiss me when you did b-because… because I wanted to kiss you when I was in control.” All of Jeremy’s plentiful freckles were evident as he finally looked back at the stunned Michael. He started to stutter out a response, practically crying out, “A-and I know this is shitty to say, but being away from you, being f-forced to stay away because of the SQUIP made me re-realize a lot of things, including the fact that I was suppressing my feelings for you, Michael. I… I was projecting them onto Christine because I didn’t want t-to ruin our friendship. I guess the SQUIP re-realized that, which is what he meant by ‘Jeremy 3.0’ before, the fact that I realized h-how I felt and that my desires had changed…” 

Once he let Jeremy finish and processed everything, he took more time to process as he picked up his ICEE and tried to drink away his overwhelming feelings. Unfortunately, he nearly finished the ICEE before even stepping into the room. “Shit, well I can’t drown my feelings in this thing… They need bigger sizes like they do at 7/11.” 

Laughter sprouted from both boys after a few beats of silence as Michael put the cup of slush back onto Jeremy’s side table. “Well I’m glad you didn’t c-change while I was realizing my feelings for you after wasting four-hundred dollars.” 

“Nu-uh,” Michael said, wagging a finger as he corrected Jeremy, “four-hundred and one. You can’t forget about the can of Mountain Dew.” 

“Ugh, please don’t utter t-that around me for the next ten years. I’m never going to be able to look at that damn drink the same way again,” Jeremy groaned before smirking at Michael. 

“Trust me, walking by the soda cooler in the cafeteria was a nightmare. It was a wall of Pepsi products and was mainly filled with Mountain Dew. I swear that I’ll never be able to look at green the same again.” He partially faked an overexaggerated shudder, smiling as Jeremy’s wonderful laughter returned. 

“God, this is why I love you—” Jeremy covered his mouth quickly before muttering between his fingers, “I’m sorry, I know that I like you, b-but I don’t want t-to move too fast, y’kn—” 

Michael reached over, gently pulling away his fingers to stop Jeremy with a kiss. It was messy and showed the two’s lack of experience in kissing. Round glasses pressed against freckled skin, and Michael apologized later for the marks. Right now, however, they just savored the moment, forgetting about anything and everything that wasn’t the other. 

“Jere, I love you too, don’t worry.” 

And they kissed again until Rich cried out about getting a different room because he didn’t want to suffocate from their lovey-dovey feelings. 

Even if their first kiss wasn’t perfect and they had someone overhearing the entire thing, it didn’t matter because they finally got this off their chests. That damn SQUIP was gone thanks to Michael being Jeremy’s knight in dull armor (because no, Jeremy, he was not in shining armor because that meant he didn’t do shit because he didn’t dirty and ruin his armor in the process of everything) as a one-man army, and Michael would gladly do it again if it meant he could have his happy ending with Jeremy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually looked up 'do hospitals have slushies' and found out that there are some ICEE machines in hospitals because they helped some kids! It's a very interesting and good cause, so I thought I'd add that tidbit in for you all. :0c 
> 
> Hopefully that ending didn't seem to bad, but thank you all for sticking through! <3 Please let me know what you guys thought, I love you all and have a wonderful day/night/etc! c: <3333
> 
> EDIT: ALSO! I wanted to say I haven't seen the NYC BMC reboot (yet) and that I added the attempted kiss because it adds more to the story. :0 I'll add here (if I can remember) after I see the show if the fake-out kiss did or did not happen (at least during my show). I know it /is/ confirmed that Michael has a crush on Jere during the show (as well as Rich having one on Michael and Jere having one on Christine during the show). Again, though, I did keep this not canon compliant so yeah. <3 Love you all, sorry for not adding this sooner, I released this when half asleep. <:'D


End file.
